Hug a Demon
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: Entries for the 30hugs LiveJournal challenge. Pairing is Raenef V x Eclipse. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Cruel Lesson

Theme: #22 - 一期一会; ichi-go ichi-e (never again)

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or any of its characters.

Summary: Raenef realizes something about his fate while grieving a friend's death.

Sobs wracked the demon lord's body, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the balcony railing. Eclipse stood silently behind him, watching his shoulders shake. He offered Raenef no comfort, though it was killing him not to do so. His lord had to learn about these things eventually.

Raenef had not stopped crying since he'd heard the news of Chris' death. The cleric was old and had died peacefully after living a full life of doing great things. But this knowledge was not enough to console him. Chris had been one of his dearest friends. If Raenef had known then how hard this would be… No. He shook his head. He would not regret his friendship with the human; he could not. But many more years would pass from this day, and many more friends would meet their mortal deaths. And Raenef would have to lose them all. He would never see them again.

Turning abruptly from the railing, Raenef clutched at Eclipse's robes, burying his face against his servant's neck. Eclipse willed his arms to stay by his sides and made no move to embrace the other. But he let him stay where he was until he was done crying and only then did he place his hand on Raenef's back, gently reminding him that out of all the people Raenef would have to lose, he would not be one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Always   
Theme: #16 – think of me and I'll be there  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or any of its characters.  
Summary: Eclipse is at a meeting and Raenef misses him.

Raenef sighed softly and watched the puff of exhaled breath that formed before him in the cold air. He rested his crossed arms on the railing of the castle balcony and closed his eyes. It was late, but he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He missed his mentor.

'Eclipse…'

The older demon had been attending a meeting for the past few days and his absence was starting to get to the demon lord. He hated that Eclipse wasn't there with every day. Granted, there were only a small percentage of days when Eclipse was gone, but still…Raenef didn't like it. He got bored, and besides, he liked Eclipse. He made him feel safe. With Eclipse by his side, it felt like home.

'Eclipse…I wish you were here…'

His eyes opened as he suddenly heard a rustling noise behind him and felt another's presence. He turned around and couldn't hold back the gasp of delight that escaped.

"Eclipse!"

He ran up to his servant, wrapping his arms around him and grasping his black robes.

"You're back!"

Eclipse smiled down at his young charge and lightly returned the embrace.

"Because you thought of me, my lord."

Raenef pulled himself closer, savoring the feel of Eclipse's warm body against him.

'I always think of you…Eclipse.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Breath  
Theme: #6 - Oxygen  
Disclaimer: Demon Diary and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: When Eclipse hugs him, sometimes Raenef forgets to breathe.

Raenef loved being hugged by Eclipse. It wasn't an occurrence that happened very often, so when it did it felt all the more wonderful. Warm hands on his shoulder and small of his back, ebony tresses brushing against his cheek, delicious heat from his mentor's body enveloping him… When they hugged, the little lord never wanted to let go.

The only trouble was, sometimes when Eclipse hugs him, Raenef forgets to breathe. Eclipse's arms will encircle him and his breath catches in his throat. His heart pounds faster, his eyes grow wide. He can't breathe, but he doesn't want it to end. But when the need for oxygen becomes too pressing, he's forced to slip free of the older demon's embrace. He offers a smile quickly, so he doesn't hurt his feelings, but sometimes Eclipse turns away so soon, he won't see the smile. At those times, Raenef wonders if it would've been better to just die in his arms instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It's You, Eclipse

Theme: #10 (just a memory)  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Summary: Takes place after Raenef regains his memory in Volume 7.

_I don't remember much, just…_

"Ughh…"

Raenef emerged from underneath the rubble, shakily coming to a sitting position on his knees.

"I thought I was going to die," he muttered, regaining his senses.

"Are you injured?"

**…_the hand of friendship extended toward me. And…_**

Raenef squinted, trying to make out the figure standing before him, offering him a hand.

"Who…who are you?"

His vision focused after a moment and his heart skipped a beat.

**…_that face._**

"Master Raenef…"

Raenef smiled, feeling a pleasing warmth spread throughout his body.

_The hand of friendship…_

"It's you, Eclipse."

Raenef remembered. How could he have forgotten? He took Eclipse's hand, rising to his feet. Their eyes met and Raenef felt the older demon's grip on his hand tighten slightly. He felt so foolish for forgetting… Raenef advanced towards his mentor and Eclipse simultaneously pulled him forward. The young demon lord knew, as Eclipse's arms held him close, than no matter how many times he forgot… Raenef clutched his mentor's robes, beaming up at him, and received a small – but warm – smile in return. Eclipse would always be by his side, to help him remember.

_Because that is what he promised to do…_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Never Again

Theme: #12 run away

Disclaimer: Demon Diary does not belong to me.

Summary: Takes place after Raenef returns to the castle after running off in Volume 2. Raenef learns that he was missed.

Raenef silently walked down the hallways of his castle, heading for his chambers. He hadn't stopped by the library to say goodnight to Eclipse…the older demon hadn't seemed very happy with him when he returned with the human Chris in tow. It hadn't exactly been his idea to bring Chris with him, but Eclipse still appeared to mad about it. Eclipse didn't like that Raenef had taken Erutis as his page – and now there were TWO humans residing in the castle. Raenef wondered how long they would last; they seemed to really work Eclipse's nerves.

Thinking about Eclipse made Raenef smile. He still remembered the feeling of his teacher's hand on his head and how his face had flushed when Eclipse said he had been worried about him. Raenef still wanted to be a good demon lord for Eclipse, but it felt good to know that he had been missed and thought about. If only he hadn't ruined it by bringing Chris with him. Raenef's smile fell and he let out a sigh...that promptly turned into a quiet gasp.

Eclipse lifted his head to look at his surprised master. He stood, leaning against the door to Raenef's room, arms crossed over his chest casually. Raenef didn't even notice he was there!

"Eclipse, you scared me!"

Eclipse didn't say anything, just stood there staring at him. Raenef smiled awkwardly.

"Um…Eclipse, I hope I didn't make you too angry today! You're really scary when you're angry… But, really, it wasn't like I planned to bring—"

Raenef's words got caught in his throat as Eclipse moved, and in one, sudden movement, wrapped his arms around his master and brought them close together in an embrace. Raenef's eyes widened on their own accord, his cheek pressed against the smooth skin of Eclipse's neck, Eclipse's ebony hair blocking his view of the hallway behind his servant's shoulder. He could feel both of their hearts pounding hard in their chests.

"Master Raenef," Eclipse said so quietly it was almost inaudible, "please do not frighten me again like you did today."

It was such a simple request, but just hearing it made Raenef feel like floating. The young demon lord lifted his arms and returned the hug, his fingers grasping the soft material of Eclipse's robes. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being held close.

"Never again," he whispered.

The promise resounded in both the demons' minds for the rest of the night, even after they had released their hold on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One Step Closer

Theme: #13 (euthanasia)

Disclaimer: Demon Diary does not belong to me.

Summary: Eclipse wants Raenef to use the Death Drill on a dying bird.

"Eclipse, I can't!"

Eclipse frowned and looked down at the animal he'd decided Raenef's target would be. The bird was on the ground, quivering as it took its final breaths. The creature must have flown into a tree or something of the sort, for its time was quickly approaching. If Raenef couldn't use the Death Drill on something like that, how would he ever become a powerful Demon Lord?

"Master Raenef, you're making this far more difficult than it should be."

"I can't do it!"

Raenef felt tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the bird's sharp and struggling movements. He hated making Eclipse mad, but how could he kill that poor little creature?

"The animal is suffering already; all you're doing is putting it out of its misery!"

"But—"

"Do you want to be a Demon Lord or not, Master Raenef?"

Raenef could hear the frustration in his mentor's voice and it made his heart sink even more. Shaking hands wiped away the building tears and he stared at the pained bird, concentrating hard…

Feathers littered the ground and a silence fell over the area. Eclipse's initial shock soon faded and in its place came a feeling of pride. Raenef had done it.

"You see? I knew you could…"

Eclipse's sentence was cut off by a choked sob. He watched Raenef's shoulders shake as the young master covered his face with his hands, crying quietly. He reached out a hand to lightly touch Raenef's shoulder.

"Master Raenef…"

Slowly, the younger demon turned to face him and fell forward into his arms. Eclipse's chest tightened as he felt his robes growing damp with his master's tears. He rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's all right, Master Raenef. You did well."

He was one step closer to being a true demon lord…but it was a hollow victory for both of them.


End file.
